Bystander
by AuthorOfTomorrow216
Summary: Hey, this is a story about a bystander that witnessed events of every book you give me the suggestion of. So our bystander can be in the middle of Camp Half-Blood, Forks, Hogwarts, Itex, and really anywhere, any place you want our bystander to be so pick!
1. Intro

You know, all stories always star the main character. And as it turns out those are pretty darn good stories. You, however, never heard of the bystander. The simple bystander that somehow always seems to be where the action is but really is never mentioned. That's my story. The story of the bystander that never gets mentioned because that's the definition of bystander. See example below.

Bystander: **Somebody nearby but not involved**: somebody who observes but is not involved in something.

There you have it. I am someone not involved but always there! Why? Who knows. All I know is that I am the best sixteen year old bystander in the history of bystander-ing. And these are my almost important enough to be involved stories.

**A/N: Pick any story you want our sixteen year old bystander to bystand! And they shall be there!**

**Leave your suggestion in the reviews! **

**Though you might want to pick something mainstream or if you're really persistent I might read the book you suggest.**


	2. The Bystander Almost Meets Willy Wonka

**A/N: The Bystander is YOUR character! You can pick whether or not they are a guy or a girl. Even their name if you'd like. Yeah, I know I should have informed you earlier but it just hit me so give the kid, (me), a break.**

The Bystander (me) Almost Meets Willy Wonka

So, it seems that the phenomenon of Willy Wonka's Golden Tickets have slowly been taking over the world. A lot like global warming… well, with chocolate. Yum, melted chocolate. Anyway since the world was being lorded over by chocolate and I am the notorious Bystander I didn't have to do anything as a Wonka Chocolate Bar came flying towards my head.

"Hey! Watch it buddy!" I yelled as I bent over to pick up the chocolate bar that bounced off my head. Being me I should not have picked up the bar because weird things always seem to happen to me. But being a not very widely known chocolate lover I opened the bar and smiled as the thick heavy, lovely scent of chocolate wafted up to my nose.

Also, being a teenager my second name is Black Hole for Food. (The first name being Bystander.) So owning up to my name I inhaled the chocolate bar only to be stopped by a weird choking sensation. Coughing I looked in the wrapper to see a half eaten golden ticket. Oops.

Having already swallowed the other half of the ticket I decided what the heck. Might as well take credit for finding at least half.

I made my way to the Wonka Factory and knocked on the huge gates. "Hey! Wonka! Do you accept half eaten tickets?" I yelled and was abruptly stopped when a note with spindly writing shot towards me. This time I caught the D.F.O. (Dangerous Flying Object) before it smacked against my head.

_Dear Ticket Eater,_

_We do not accept tickets that have been:_

_Eaten_

_Stepped on by elephants_

_Touched by a Hugalumph (Strange dirty creature in Brazil)_

_Used as a cup holder_

_On an ostrich_

_Laid by anything other than our geese_

_Copied by Mr. Jefferson (Notorious Wonka impersonator) _

_Lastly, your ticket must never be used for evil, please refrain from using the Force._

_Sincerely, Mr. Wonka and all those associated with the Misuse of Golden Tickets .org_

I held the note in disbelief. But there was still one more thing that the note hadn't mentioned. "Hey! You said tickets that have been eaten… I assume you mean all the way. What about half eaten? I can give you the half I didn't eat!" I yelled waving the ticket in the air. Seconds later another D.F.O. came towards me and nearly flew in my ear. I took it and unrolled it.

_Dear Ticket Eater,_

_Sorry, but we do not accept half eaten tickets either. Thank you for giving me the idea though._

_Sincerely, Mr. Wonka._

_Willy Wonka_

Well, there you have it I, again, completed my destiny of being the Bystander. Though, it's not all bad. I could sell the signature on E-bay.

For once in my Bystander history I walked away completely unscarred and somewhat not confused at all. Bye Wonka, Hello E-bay.


	3. The Bystander Almost Goes to Narnia

**A/N: Sorry for the really really long wait. I just haven't been that inspired lately and not many people have read this. Anyway I'm continuing this because it gives me something to do other than my math homework. Also I enjoy it! **

Here is the long awaited second issue of the bystander-ing life of me. (The Bystander) This issue is called The Bystander Almost Get To Go Through The Wardrobe.

Since I have been leading a somewhat normal life after almost meeting Willy Wonka I decided to go to a garage sale. I love those things, you get cheap stuff for even less that it's worth! I mean how could you pass that up?

Anyway I've decided that my Bystander abilities have been a little under the radar which is why I was here looking through old pots and pans. "Hey you!" someone yelled and I ignored it guessing that they were calling to someone else. "Hey! You looking at that pot!" the person yelled again.

I looked down and realized that I had been looking at a pot, I looked around and realized that I was the only one looking at a pit nearby. I looked up and saw a couple of men walking up to me. "Yes?"

"We're trying to sell a wardrobe but no one seems willing to buy it." one man explained. "We've tried asking everyone here but no one seems to want it, we really want to get it out of our hands."

"Well, I don't have that much money." I mumbled looking at the wardrobe the second man was gesturing to. It was beautiful and looked like it was incredibly expensive.

"Can you please look at it? We could negotiate the price." the second man said and I agreed walking over to the wardrobe. I didn't really need it but that was what garage sales were for. You could buy stuff that you don't need because it's really cheap!

"What exactly do I look for?" I asked walking around the hulking piece of wood.

"Well anything that can capture your interest. The space inside is a lot bigger than what you think." I nodded and opened the wardrobe doors looking for anything that could interest me, as the man had said. A cell phone rang and the man picked it up.

"Hello? Oh really? We'll be right there!" he said then hung up the phone. "Excuse me?" he said and I turned to him closing the wardrobe door. "We have a buyer on another piece, we'll be right back. I can't imagine how you would manage to steal this thing so I trust you." he said and I nodded, the wardrobe was huge, I doubt anyone could steal it.

"That's fine, I'll just keep looking." with that the man and his helper went off in the opposite direction and I opened the wardrobe door again. I looked inside and something caught my eye. There was a leaf sticking out of one of the corners. I couldn't reach it without stepping into the wardrobe so I did. The doors ominously closed behind me.

I pulled on the leaf and it came out, I turned to walk away but a warm breeze stopped me. I turned around and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. On the other side of the wardrobe there was a forest with a lamppost strangely in the middle. "No way." I mumbled. Suddenly a creature with the legs of a goat and the upper body of a man came into my line of vision.

"You! Another human!" it yelled and I yelled as well and stepped away from it. Being a klutz I tripped over my own two feet and fell backwards making the doors fly open. As a result of that I landed on my back on the pavement. I quickly jumped up and slammed the doors of the wardrobe closed.

"So, do you have an interest for this old thing?" the man walked up to me and asked.

"Never! I have enough problems in my life! You keep this demented wardrobe!" I yelled and nearly ran out of the premises of the garage sale. I barely heard the man talking to his helper.

"That kid has problems." he has no idea.


	4. The Bystander Almost Gets Wings

**A/N: This part of the Bystander's life is inspired by Anonymous! I really like your idea and really love the MR books! As a result this issue is called: The Bystander Almost Gets Wings: A Prequel. Due to the idea of the story this one will be a little different but it'll still be awesome!**

You know, being the Bystander I usually never have to think about certain things. I'm not an important character so I don't have to worry about things like normal people do. I don't have to worry about past villains trying to speed up my untimely demise, or unexpected action and fighting scenes. (If I am in any it won't really be that important so I don't worry.)

Today kind of changed all that, I know have to worry about one little thing that important characters have to worry about. It's not that big of a deal but it sure scares me. I, the Bystander, have to worry if my past might haunt me...

I know this is a bit confusing and rather unexpected (Trust me, I didn't expect it either) so try to keep up and if I barely make sense, that's not my problem. It's _His. He's _in italics because _He_ won't tell me _his_ name, and I want to keep things interesting... when you're the Bystander italics are interesting.

Anyway _He_, at the moment, is sitting on my couch looking at me strangely. (_He _broke in to my house and I smacked _him _with the only weapon I had, a frying pan.) Anyway, let me explain as much as I can, considering _he's _confusing and I'm trying to make this simple. I'll start from the beginning:

I had just gotten back from that horrible flea market and my last Bystander expedition and had completely crashed in my bed. I had a two room apartment. A bedroom with a bathroom and then a living room/kitchen/dining room/laundry room/whatever else you need in a house. Anyway since where I lived was small it didn't take a dog or security system to know if there was something wrong.

I'm a pretty light sleeper considering someone might randomly appear and I would get dragged into another adventure. Trust me, that _has_ happened. Anyway, while in my light sleep I heard the click of my front door coming open; even though I was positive I locked it. I lightly got out of bed and crept into my second room.

There was a man (_Him_) sitting on my couch and writing on a blocky thing. I couldn't see very well because it was dark, it was a mystery to me how this guy could see, much less write. Sensing danger with my Bystander Senses (Sorry, I watch_ Spiderman _in my free time) I crept into the kitchen part of the room and grabbed the biggest thing I could find.(Besides the fridge.)

I held the frying pan like a bat and advanced to _Him._ I raised the pan and screamed out before I brought the pan down on the man's head. Okay, I didn't expect me to knock him out or anything, but I definitely didn't expect him to grab the pan and tear it out of my hands. The man stood up and I had to literally bend my head back to look at him he was so tall.

"Oh, crap." I try not to cuss, it's a quirk of mine. Without thinking I ran to the side of the man hoping to get out of the house. I may be the Bystander but I'm still a harebrained teenager who didn't think to call the police first and save myself. I bounded forward a few steps before a strong arm caught me around the middle and swung me back on my couch with enough force to knock the thing with me on it over.

"I swear! I won't call the police you have my word!" I screamed covering my face and trying to pull off the truthful look. "Heck you can even keep the frying pan!" I yelled trying to convince the man I was a harmless stupid teenager. I was going to tell _him_ that _he_ could keep anything else in my house if _he_ got out. (Me excluded, I would be perfectly fine staying here.) _He _leaned forward and covered my mouth with _his_ hand.

"Bystander?"_ He _asked and I froze and managed to nod. "Listen, I promise I won't hurt you if you promise not to scream. You actually have neighbors." I nodded again and _he _removed his hand. _He _then turned on the lights in the house, not that it helped me get a description, _he_ was wearing all black; black jumpsuit thing, ski mask, sunglasses, shoes, you name it, it was black. I, on the other hand, felt completely under dressed in a tank top and pajama bottoms.

"Wa-what do you want?" I asked, this was completely new for me. No one ever wanted to see me, no one, ever!

"I don't want anything,"_he _paused, "you're not getting your frying pan back, not until I leave." I nodded and _he _continued. "I came here to tell you something." Here comes the confusing part, I'll try to simplify what he explained.

Aparently _His_ father worked for some weird, sick, company called Itex(How do people come up with names like that?) _He_ thought it was wrong and ran away taking some information with him. Now He was on the run. He watched a video he stole and had been looking for me since. (Turns out Bystander isn't a very common name.) He handed me the thing he was writing on and told me to play it.

I stuck the disk into my DVD player and watched the full five minutes of the film. I'll explain what I saw here: After a moment of roaring and grainy video a hospital room came into view. It wasn;t a normal hospital room,it was one for babies. The room was full of incubators and sleeping babies.

The camera zoomed, putting two baby girls into focus. One had a small pink bracelet and a small plaque under her incubator. _Martinez_, it read. The other baby girl had no bracelet but it did have a small plaque. This one read _Bystander, Adoption. _(I don't know what happened to my parents, I guess they knew I was destined to be a Bystander so they gave me up. I started Bystander-ing since I was a little kid. When I was nine I spent a week at some weird circus called Cirque Du Freak. That story's for another time, though.)

The camera then zoomed in to a doctor. Underneath the doctor I could read subtitles. _Though the Bystander girl will be easier to take the Martinez girl has both parents working for Itex. It would be easier to explain. We shall soon make more observations on both infants._

The subtitles stopped and I watched the doctor take the Martinez girl and leave the room. The video ended. "What does this mean? And who are you, even a name would be okay." I asked trying to shake the shock from my voice, I wasn't doing a good job.

"It means that you could be in danger, Bystander. And you don't need to know my name."

"But I'm a Bystander! That's not supposed to happen!" I yelled and the man jumped forward to cover my mouth.

"Must I remind you that you have neighbors and no one must know about this?" he growled. I glared but he didn't take the hand away. "You're still a Bystander, you weren't chosen but you could have been. What you don't understand is that they're tracking both of you to see who would be better in their experiment."

I asked "What experiment?" But the hand covering my mouth muted it. He didn't seem to notice.

"They've been trying to track but since you're the Bystander, whenever you get caught up in things you go off the radar. Not many people are Bystanders and even less know about them." He paused, "What I'm trying to say is that you're a special case of Bystander, you have to be careful because you're past might actually try and catch up with you." I peeled the hand away.

"I'm always careful, and it's not my fault things try to catch up to me, I'm the freaking Bystander!" I whisper-yelled.

"What I'm trying to say is that Itex is different, they can change fates. The Martinez girl they took is called Maximum Ride. They did horrible things to her. They changer her species!" He tried to emphasize the trouble I was in but really, what did I have to worry about? "They gave her wings and they keep trying to kill and, or capture her! I've seen what they've done and I'm going to make sure they don't drag anymore innocent kids into it."

"So you're going to watch me?"

"You're a Bystander, I'm not. I can't get dragged into the things you do. To me, it will look like you just had a bad day or something when you're really in an alternate universe." he paused again and stared at me, well, I guess he stared because I couldn't really tell due to the dark glasses. "What I'm saying is that I'm going to try."

"Have fun with that. I'll believe you if I ever meet this Maximum Ride person. Now, get out. I'm a teen, I need my sleep. You're probably just another one of my Bystander episodes." He sighed and set the frying pan on the coffee table.

"I assure you, we will meet again Bystander." With that he walked out my door and supposedly out of my life. I couldn't be sure with the message he left me. I brushed the thought off and went back to bed. When I woke up I would notice that there was no evidence this happened, that's what should happen... should, but won't.

**Wow! This took me forever to write because different scenarios kept running through my head. Thank goodness this chapter wrote itself! And I think I have a new character... the mysterious _He. _Anyway, I apologize for the super uber long wait. I, again have to thank Anonymous for the idea and I also have to thank WhiteFang'spup for indirectly (and unknowingly) giving me the idea of a sequel to this. Also, if you guys are interested you should check out my other series called Familiar Strangers, it's under the Twilight and Harry Potter crossover. Thanks again for reading... and if you'd like you can leave a review... they inspire me since I get my ideas from them since Bystander is YOUR character! You pick the scenarios! (The Cirque Du Freak thing popped into my mind because it was the current story I was reading. Other than that the Bystander is YOURS!) **


	5. The Bystander: Christmas Special

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I really haven't gotten any flames so I can't give you all cooked-over-a-flame food… Although I did experience my Mexican heritage during Christmas and had tacos, chile rellenos, and tortillas so I'll share those! Anyway, this is the Christmas Edition:**

Okay, I've had some pretty weird encounters but the one I had on Christmas definitely took the cake… or the candy cane. Anyway, like I said it was Christmas night and I set out cookies and milk because it's what I do on Christmas. (Usually that's my fantastic Christmas breakfast.)

For some reason I couldn't sleep; I think it had something to do with _Him _breaking in, I believe that got me paranoid. (Well, even more paranoid.) Finally after a couple hours of tossing and turning I gave up and got out of my bed to walk it off.

I walked into my living room area of my apartment and was surprised to see that someone was sitting on my couch. The light from my small Christmas tree illuminated the person's face. I recognized the being immediately. "Oh great, it's you again." I sighed. "Can't you, like, call? I mean it's rude to just walk into someone's house."

_He_ turned around and I could see that _He_ had my empty cookie tray and my small mug of milk. "And you steal my cookies! Those are Christmas Cookies! They're special!" I screeched and jumped over to _Him_ and my couch yanking my tray and mug spilling cookie crumbs and milk on the rug. "And it's Christmas! Can't you wear something other than black? You're being obsessively emo." I growled, I really didn't mind all the black clothing but eating _my _cookies really ticked me off.

"You had nothing in your fridge…" I was about to smack _Him_, probably not with a frying pan this time. "And everyone needs family or friends on the holidays." Friend? _He_ breaks in my house _twice_, raids my fridge, eats my cookies, and calls himself my friend. Yup, he's on something.

"What are you on? You break into my house, not once, but twice, raid my fridge, I mean really, what were you thinking?" I fumed, "'Oh, hey not only am I going to break into a sixteen year old girl's house but, you know, I feel like I'm going to raid her fridge. 'Cause she totally has a job and can afford to pay for two people to eat.'" I nearly threw my tray at _him. He_ didn't say anything. I was going to start my rant again but something made a clanking sound down my chimney.

"Did you hear that or am I living up to my name?" I asked _him_ but to my surprise _he_ nodded _his_ head and started to stand up, completely towering over me. We could hear more and more clanking sounds and I moved over to the chimney to look up it. I started to crawl on my knees but _He_ yanked me back.

"Go to your room." _He_ commanded staring at the chimney through _his_ sunglasses.

"What are you my dad? You don't break in my house then tell me what to do!" I whisper/yelled. _He_ sighed then pushed me on my couch. I glared at _him_ but he didn't seem to notice. After more clanking sounds I saw a huge black boot come out of the chimney.

"You see that don't you?" I whispered and he nodded again putting a finger to where his lips were behind the ski mask. He crept over to the chimney as the second boot fell out of the chimney. In a matter of seconds he had grabbed the ankle of the boots and was in the process of tugging the person out of the narrow chimney. I saw a flash of red and white clothing. (I don't know why my first thought was "Oh my goodness! Santa!" I guess at times you never really grow up.)

"Hey! Stop!" I yelled and jumped onto_ his_ back and trying to get _him_ to stop. I didn't yell "Hey! You're assaulting Santa!" I'm not that brave, but that was definitely going through my mind.

"Get off By!" _He_ yelled using a made up nickname.

"No! You're hurting him!" I yelled pounding on his back. Finally the person was completely tugged out of the chimney _He_ decided to deal with me. _He_ turned around extremely fast and tackled me to the floor.

"Goodness, these chimneys keep getting smaller and smaller don't they?" A loud happy voice said. _He_ stopped tackling me and looked over _his_ shoulder. I propped myself up on my elbows and my mouth dropped open.

"Santa!" I yelled realizing that I sounded completely overjoyed and about ten years younger. "You're real!" I yelled hopping up and nearly prancing over to the humungous man in red and white. I glanced over to _Him_ and _He_ was standing up awkwardly. I guessed _his_ eyes were huge beneath the sunglasses.

"Of course, Bystander!" The man laughed, I smiled largely jumping up and down. "Ever wonder about those small Christmas Miracles you get? Last year I helped you move into this apartment, these things don't go abandoned on their own, do they?"

"Wow! I'd give you the cookies I made but_ He_ ate them!" I yelled venomously and glared at _Him_ and _he_ looked even more awkwardly.

"It's alright! I get tons of cookies tonight from other kids!" Santa said, making me smile even more. "Anyway, I really have to go, I was running a bit early but I don't want to get behind schedule."

"Yeah, we don't want to keep you!" I gushed.

"But first, here," from behind his back The Man In Red pulled out a pair of sunglasses. He reached them out to _Him_ and _He_ awkwardly inched forward. _He_ took the sunglasses and mumbled a "thank you." "And Bystander," surprisingly my smile grew wider and bounced even more.

Santa reached behind his back once again and pulled out absolutely nothing. I tried not to let my face fall but I knew it did. "Um," I mumbled not knowing what to say, I mean you couldn't be rude to Santa!

"Don't be so down, children have to wait until the morning. Trust me, you'll be pleased." Santa said and I nodded trying not to so how let down I was. When I looked up Santa was gone.

"I can't believe you assaulted Santa." Was the first thing I mumbled to _Him_.

"Well, he gave me glasses, he can't be all mad."

"I'm going to bed." I mumbled and trudged to my room. I flopped on my bed and fell asleep instantly.

"Hey, By, wake up." I heard _Him_ whisper to me. My eyes snapped open and I screamed.

"Get out of my room you pervert!" I yelled and whapped _Him _with my pillow.

"It's Christmas, 'member? I 'assaulted Santa.'" I laughed and remembered what the huge man said. I jumped out of my bed and ran around my small apartment, I saw nothing. Until I reached my fridge. I saw a note that read 'open' in curly writing. I opened the fridge and the thing was full of food.

"Look! Food!" I yelled jumping up and down. (Since I couldn't hold down a job, meaning was always disappearing due to being a Bystander, I could barely pay for food.) There was another note on the door of the fridge. This one read 'on your dresser.' I raced back to my room leaving _Him_ gawking at my fridge.

I raced to the small dresser I owned and saw a small black laptop with a red ribbon. I opened it and tore the note off that was taped to the screen. 'Bystander, I see you've had some problems with people breaking in the past year so I've had this system installed. I hope you enjoy. The laptop is an added bonus.'

Santa had given me a security system and my laptop with a divided screen. "Hey! _Him_! Santa gave me a security system! Looks like you're going to have to call beforehand after all!" I laughed, yeah; I would definitely call this as a Christmas Miracle.

**A/N: Sorry it's so long, I got carried away. The reason this is posted a little late is because I've had family over and I haven't seen them for a long time. Also expect more error free chapters I got Microsoft Home and Student 2010! Yeah, I squeed! Anyway R&R (And please don't tell me I was the only one that didn't know what that meant for months…)**


	6. The Bystander Almost Gets Drafted By MI6

**I'm really sorry about not updating… I actually feel pretty guilty. Anyway here's a well-deserved update:**

**The Bystander Almost Gets Drafted By MI6**

'Member how I said that sometimes people randomly appear in my room and whisk me off to have another Bystander episode? Well, that happened right after Christmas. _He _was actually kinda/sorta living with me since Santa Claus came so I didn't really have to freak out about not being able to work my security system. I swear, _He _never sleeps.

Anyway my point was that since _He _was living with me, (eating _my _food, using _my_ laptop to play Solitaire, sleeping on _my _couch, etcetera.) I didn't have to worry about weirdo's breaking in. Of course I was wrong… which is why I was shaken awake at two in the morning.

"_Him_, I swear if you have to ask me another freaking question about my Credit Score which I don't have I'm kicking you out… or at least making you pay rent." I growled and buried my face in my pillow.

"Bystander. You are requested by MI6 to be flown to London for your training." A very professional voice with an accent spoke. I jumped up in my bed and turned to face where the sound was coming from. I only had the moonlight peeking through my blinds to give me light.

"Who are you? I'm not an English citizen. I don't even have a passport or know what a crumpet is!" I yelled at the figure.

"You are being asked to come; if you refuse you will be forced." From the faint moonlight I could tell that the person was at least as tall as _Him. _In other words if this guy was intent on taking me somewhere I would be going.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Listen dude, is this because I'm a Bystander?" I asked pushing my covers up around me.

"Yes, but no more questions, we must leave." I would have already called for _Him _but I knew _he_ wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Because of me being a Bystander I can't work for some company. You should already know that. I can't go on missions that are important. I can't do anything that would alter anything!" I yelled plopping back down on my bed. I've never been recruited by anyone before but I figure that if I just sit in bed and wait for my episode to end then everything would be fine.

My plan would have worked if the huge man hadn't had grabbed my covers and flung them off me sending me tumbling to my floor. "Hey!" I yelled now completely disoriented. I felt the man grab my arms and twist them behind my back. "Ow, watch it!" I yelled struggling blindly. I could feel cold rings go around my wrist. So it was true! Spies always have handcuffs on them!

"I told you that you would be forced." The man whispered pulling me up.

"And I told you that I can't do anything for your company! Even if I tried I couldn't do anything! Didn't MI6 or whatever tell you about a Bystander?" I yelled as I was being dragged out of my room. I caught a glance at _Him _sitting on my couch flipping through the channels the local cable could pick up. _He_ was going on as if nothing were happening. _He _continued to stare at the screen until the door was thrown open.

"What the hell?" _He _mumbled through his mask getting up. He then looked at the open door of my room and ran to it. "By! Bystander!" He yelled, I'm guessing he knew that I was in an episode or that he was freaking out because I disappeared into thin air.

"Leave her alone! Okay, you win! I'll do the stupid mission!" I turned towards the accented voice of a kid a couple years younger than me. A blond kid with brown eyes yelled to the man who was holding me.

"About time Rider."

"Whoa, you're letting a kid go on a mission? Are you out of your mind? He could get hurt!" I yelled but the man threw me down to the ground to the Rider kid and grabbed his arm.

"Aren't you going to give her the keys?" The man ignored him and started to drag him out the door.

"Wait! I'll do the mission for him!" I yelled. I was the Bystander, I wouldn't get hurt or alter the mission. The man and the Rider kid froze. The man turned towards me bending the kid's arm.

"You were right, you are the Bystander and you can't do anything that would help." My mouth flew open.

"What's your name?" I asked to the kid.

"Alex." He mumbled. I could hear _Him_ wrecking my room looking for me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled putting my head down. I heard the man growl and heard a _clink_. Alex had somehow gotten the keys from the man holding him and threw them to me.

"It's not your fault." I looked up to him and saw how soulless and sad his eyes were. His eyes made my body freeze then turn to fire as the man dragged Alex out of the house to who knows where.

"By?" I heard _Him_ yell.

"In here. I'm fine." I mumbled as _He_ came running to me.

"What happened? Why are you in handcuffs?" _He_ grabbed the keys and took my arms freeing them.

"I had an episode." I mumbled rubbing my wrists. I guessed _he_ knew that something was wrong because _he_ spoke in a soft voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head.

"You know how you said you were going to help innocent kids from being dragged into stuff?" _He_ nodded and guided me to the couch. I sat and _he_ plopped down next to me. "I'm going to do that too."

**Well, that's it… I'm not too sure how this episode is… I'm not sure I like it all that much but it's you guys who read it and review so it's for you guys to decide. If I have enough people asking me to rewrite this I will… Unless you think it's awesome then I have to give you some brownie points or something! Anyway R&R 'cause it's fun to do and I get excited every time someone reviews my story… I'm lame, I know.**


	7. The Bystander: Birthday Special

**Okay, my 17****th**** birthday was on the 16****th**** so I'm going to give the Bystander a birthday! Also I'm getting tired of calling **_**Him **_**various pronouns… If anyone has another idea for **_**his**_** name it would be greatly appreciated. **

**The Bystander: Birthday Special**

Truth be told I was a little emotionally unstable since I had my episode with Alex. I mean how could someone do that to a kid? I mean, come on! I haven't even told _Him _about it. And _he _won't stop pestering me about it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" _He _asked for the millionth time.

"You asked me five minutes ago, my attitude hasn't changed." I mumbled staring vacantly at my laptop screen. I was actually scrolling through video by these ridiculous people who called themselves Nigahiga. I was a pretty deprived child, so Youtube is a definite brightener to my life.

"But _you've _changed."

"No, I haven't. In case you haven't realized you barely know me!" I yelled not turning away from the screen… I had learned how to be ninja, emo, gangster, and was in the middle of becoming a nerd.

"Fine, I don't know you." _He _got off the foot of my bed and stood up looking at me through his sunglasses. I glanced at him over my screen as he left. He stopped by the door and turned back to me. "I'm going out." I jerked my head at him and continued to ignore him until I heard the front door slam shut.

"_He_ really doesn't know me… no one does… I'm not even sure I do." I muttered after I had paused the video. It was true, I have lived on my own for as long as I could remember. I never had any friends, if any one considered themselves my friends they were people from my episodes. I don't even know my last name. Or who my parents were or are. Or if I had any siblings… really, it's like I'm completely nonexistent.

I sighed and closed the laptop. There was so much I didn't know about me, so many different cards had been dealt to me but I couldn't use the hand. I've never been to school; I've never really had anything. "Well, this sucks." I muttered, my voice was thick and water was on the top of my laptop. "How did that get there?" I mumbled and touched my cheek, water was there too.

I sighed again and got off my bed slipping on my shoes. I really didn't know what to do… I just felt bad, I felt empty and like I didn't belong. I paced around the house muttering incoherent words to myself. It seemed to make me feel better and it had made the tears stop.

The doorknob creaked and my eyes fixed on it. "Hey, By, get the door!" _he _called and I had half a mind to lock _him_ out. Instead I walked over and opened it. _He _walked in with a big white box and balloons.

"Why do you have balloons? You do realize their pointless and they deflate in a couple days." I asked emotionlessly, at least I hoped it sounded emotionless.

"'Cause balloons stand for celebration."

"Celebration for what? You actually paying rent or something?" I asked as _He_ set the box down on the small coffee table I had. _He _let the balloons float to the ceiling.

"No," _he _then ran to the kitchen area of my living room to grab plates.

"Well, have fun with your box and your balloons." I muttered and turned to walk away. Instead long arms grabbed onto my waist and threw me in the air. "Hey!" I yelled as _he _placed me on _his_ shoulder and walked back towards the living room. _He _plopped me on the couch and I glared at _him._ "Was that really necessary?" I growled as _he_ pushed a plate into my arms.

"Yes, now just sit there."_ He_ commanded as_ he_ ran back to a cupboard and pulled out a long knife I didn't even know I had.

"Whoa, what are you doing? I didn't mean it! I'll change my ways!" I yelled jumping on the couch trying to get away from _him_.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not going to stab you; there are other uses for a knife than bodily harm." I eyed _him_ anyway and watched as_ he_ placed the knife down by the white box. "Now, close your eyes."

"What?" I asked confused by his order.

"Close your eyes… please?" _He _asked and I hesitantly shut my eyes.

"If you do something to me my ghost is going to haunt you forever." I could practically hear _Him _roll his eyes. There were a couple clicking sounds then _He_ told me to open my eyes.

I stared at the sight in front of me for a long while stunned. A white cake that read "Happy Birthday!" in bright green letters decorated with purple polka-dots. There were two candles above the letters. One candle was a one and the other was a seven. It was a pretty ugly cake to tell the truth but the letters and numbers really surprised me.

"What… why…" I muttered.

"You're right, I don't know you. I happen to know a lot about you though." I looked up at _him_ not even caring that my eyes were huge and my mouth hung open. "This is the first birthday celebration you have had, it's also the first time you've ever had a birthday cake or balloons."

"How did…"

"I did a little research before I found you." _He_ muttered. "I'd sing "Happy Birthday" to you but I don't sing. So blow out the candles and make a wish."

"Why? What does that do?" I asked looking at the cake and now melting candles.

"Tradition, you make a wish on your birthday and it comes true."

"Do I have to… it sounds so… childish." I muttered trying to hide the smile that was threatening to reveal itself.

"Do it or I take the cake back." I tried to hide the gasp I made. I looked up at_ him_ and then looked back at the cake.

"Alright…" I thought for a moment then sucked in air and blew. _I wish to know who my parents were or are. _

"Happy seventeenth birthday, Bystander."_ He_ said then started to cut the cake. For once I felt like I belonged… and it felt good.

**Okay, I never do this so I think I should before I get sued or something. I do not own any of the characters except the garage salesmen, the M16 agent, **_**Him**_**, or Bystander.**


	8. The Bystander Almost Meets Percy Jackson

**Okay, so I got a comment earlier about a book I actually read and it gave me a good idea so here it is. Oh, and I don't own any of the character except for **_**him **_**and the Bystander… I never do disclaimers because the name of this site s FANfiction… kinda self-explanatory…**

**The Bystander Almost Meets Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

"I think we should go on a field trip." _He _stated I instantly sat up and promptly choked on my milk nearly spewing it from my nose.

"What?" I wheezed trying to catch my breath. "I go on field trips all the time." I made quotations around the words field trip.

"You've never been to school." _He_ more stated than asked.

"Define school." I muttered helping myself to a piece of cake. There was still a little over than half left.

"You know what I mean. I figured as long as I'm living with you then I might as well teach you something."

"How about you teach me how to try and sue people for not paying rent." I muttered then continued. "What do you mean by field trip? Where would we go?" I asked picking at the cake.

"Well, actually Hoover Dam isn't all that far away." _He_ mused and I gawked at _him_.

"By car! By foot we'll be traveling for days!" I yelled exasperated.

"I meant by car." My eyes narrowed as I glanced at _him_.

"You have a car?"

"I can get one." I blanched.

"Very funny but is that's the case then have fun at the Dam by yourself. I don't want to be a criminal at seventeen." _He_ stood up and walked over to me head hung down, from what I guessed_ he_ was looking at me, it was hard to tell from _his_ sunglasses.

"You won't be a criminal; I know how to get a car legally."

"I don't want to." I mumbled throwing away the paper plate and fork then returning to sit on the couch.

"It'll be fun."

"Are you going to offer me candy too?" I asked sardonically.

"No, stop being sarcastic. Don't you want to get out of here for a while?" I thought about it for a moment. If this didn't turn into one of my episodes it would actually be fun.

"Alright, why not… are you going to change?" I asked taking in his all-black attire. People would think _he's_ carrying a bomb or something… which would be kind of funny but as much as I'd hate to admit it I would actually miss _him_.

"No, why would I?" _He_ asked seriously.

"Oh, no reason, you don't look like you're a terrorist or anything." I muttered but was ignored as _He _ushered me out of the house to find a car. Surprisingly _he_ had "people" or something because a pretty new looking car was delivered to us near the edge of town. The person driving the black (_He_ has some weird goth obsession) car was also dressed in the same thing he was. After_ He_ literally had to push me in the car (I don't like black cars… they always mean trouble for me.) we were off.

_He_ was right, it wasn't all that long of a drive considering _he_ blasted some loud, screaming, incoherent music and didn't hear me when I moaned and groaned about my forgotten laptop. When we arrived at the Dam the least I could say was that I was breathless. I've seen some pretty weird things in my life but none of those things were beautiful. The Hoover Dam is the most beautiful building I have ever seen.

"Okay, considering this is a field trip I want us to go and look at all the plaques and learn as much as we can."

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled still awestruck by the building. _He_ and I went all through the Dam reading plaques and asking various questions to the guides. Every so often _He_ would ask me questions about what I had just absorbed. All in all this was going pretty well. I might actually like field trips. The only thing that bugged me was that everyone was looking at _Him_ suspiciously; one security guard even asked him what was with his clothes. Apparently _he_ has some sort of condition where's _he's_ allergic to the sun. Well, at least that's what_ he_ told the guard.

We were at the gift shop looking through stuff we wouldn't buy when nature called to my bladder. "Hey, _He_, I'm going to find a bathroom." I stated and started to walk out the little store.

"I'll come with you."

"I'm seventeen. I think I can go to bathroom by myself."

"I don't want you to get caught up in anything." I knew what _he_ meant by anything but really, I've been on my own for nearly sixteen years I can take care of myself.

"I'll be fine." I assured_ him_ then disappeared in the crowd before he could object. After asking a guard I had directions to a bathroom. Pretty easy, nothing difficult there. Getting there, well that's another story.

Right after I had gotten the directions I saw a dark haired kid, somewhere around my age, I couldn't tell swing a sword through a girl. I yelled out and covered my mouth. The sword went right through the girl and she appeared unharmed. I looked around but no one seemed to notice. Oh, goodness. It's one of my episodes.

"Okay, okay, swords swinging through people, it's all good… you still might be sane." I mumbled to myself eavesdropping on part of their conversation.

"I didn't— Wait, you can see it's a sword?" If she's not supposed to see the sword does that mean she's like me? I wondered and stepped closer to them.

"Well, it's either a sword or the biggest toothpick in the world," the girl said and I smiled lightly before whispering.

"I think it's a toothpick." I guess I didn't say it loud enough because they were unfazed. I frowned and stepped a little closer to them and was going to repeat what I said but the girl started to yell.

"Bathroom! Behind me! Now!" the boy went into the boy's bathroom and I snapped my head back so fast I thought I dislocated something. I stood slack jawed at the sight of _an army or skeletons._ They ran past me and I gawked at them as they ran. I was too involved in what I was seeing to care about the boy with the sword or the other possible bystander. I only remembered them when the boy bolted past me.

"Hey, watch it or you're going to poke someone's eye out with that sword!" I yelled, the boy paused for a moment and turned back to look at me. I waved at him and he stared at me for a while. "I mean it; you think running with scissors is bad that's a million times worse!" I yelled to him but was knocked out of his line of vision by a huge man who absolutely needed to push people to get to where he was going. I would bet ten dollars it was the buffet.

I then looked for the other girl, the one who could be a bystander but couldn't find her. I wanted to look everywhere for her but it seemed like she just disappeared. Frustrated and a little let down I went to the bathroom to do what I had to. I finished then walked out scanning the crowd for the girl or the boy. I couldn't find them. I did, however, find_ him_ gesturing wildly to a security guard.

"She's seventeen, about this tall—" I cut him off.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I mumbled to_ him_ and he turned to me then engulfed me in a huge bear hug.

"Well it seems you don't need any more help." The guard mumbled then walked away glancing at _His_ clothing.

"I can't breathe!" I yelled feeling as if _his _chest was trying to break my nose.

"I told you I should have gone with you! You know how huge this place is! What if I never found you?" _He_ yelled much to my surprise. _He_ acted as if I was _his_ kid.

"I still can't breathe." I mumbled from_ his_ chest. _He_ let me go then started to lecture me about "bathroom safety."

"You can't be serious. It was just another one of my episodes." I mumbled rolling my eyes as _he_ guided me out of the Dam and navigated through the parking lot.

"We need to have some sort of signal when one of your episodes starts."

"Like what? A secret handshake?" I asked perplexed and truly glad to sit in the car. Though I couldn't see through_ his_ shades I knew _he_ rolled his eyes. I broke the silence with a blunt statement. "I think I found another one of me."

"What?" _He _asked almost jerking the car into the one in front of us.

"There was a girl that saw what I saw. She was there and talking to this guy with a sword."

"I don't think so. If she actually made contact with him then I don't think she was a bystander. Bystanders can't make changes in their situation."

"Oh, she kind of saved him…" I mumbled frowning… I thought I was so close. "I can't be the only one can I?" I asked looking over to _him_.

"No, but you're one out of a million." I sighed and tried to repress the feeling of loneliness. One out of million, huh? Then there's got to be at least a couple more of me out there… I'll find them, I know it.

**Yeah, kind of cliché but I was stuck on how to end this. Also another thing I wanted to point out: Everyone knows that a mare is a female horse; right… well you do now. And in the second PJO book Blackjack was called a mare… throughout the rest of the series Blackjack is referred to as HE! Anyone else catch that? It has seriously been bugging me and I'm not completely OCD but you cannot under any circumstances change the gender of a character in between books! Okay, I'm better now that I got that out.**


	9. The Bystander Almost Meets The Cullensp1

**A/N: Okay, so I only got one suggestion for a name for **_**Him **_**… in my OTHER story! Come on guys, I can't think of everything! (Well I could but that takes thinking… plus more brains are better than one.) Also I've realized that the field trip thing is a good idea, well for the story, not for Bystander and **_**Him. **_**Okay, this one will be long… never mind I just decided that this was going to be a special 2 part special! I had to include some fluff between By and **_**Him **_**so you could get to know them… even if one of them is your character.**

The Bystander Almost meets the Cullens

Part One (or Uno)

"I really hate this field trip idea." I brought up as I sat on my couch sadly as _He _came back in after throwing the empty cake box away. _He _had offered another field trip suggestion: Washington. "I mean what's in Washington anyway?" I asked fiddling with the sleeve of my sweatshirt. It was fraying horribly.

"Seattle, best coffee in the world."_ He_ said typing on my laptop with gloved hands. The gloves were black, of course.

"I've never had coffee…" I muttered thoughtfully.

"We'll be learning science." _He_ explained and I groaned. "We'll be learning about what your reaction is to good quality caffeine." I raised an eyebrow.

"What's your reaction to caffeine?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"I have none." He mumbled then quickly changed the subject. "It'll be a long ride so I'd pack some extra clothes and a toothbrush and anything else you need." I groaned. I hated car rides; they were boring and well, reeeaaallly boring.

"I don't want to go." I groaned and stretched out on my couch.

"That sucks for you." I groaned at _him _but didn't move, I really, really, really didn't want to go. "You'd better go and pack your bags; we're leaving early tomorrow." _He_ closed the laptop and slid it into a (black) bag.

"Thanks but tell someone who's going." I could tell _he _glared at me but I didn't really care. I stretched out on the couch becoming increasingly tired. It was a long boring day which I was grateful for. The more boring the better, of course car ride boring was a whole other level of boring that even I didn't like.

I guessed I fell asleep on the couch because I don't remember falling asleep in my room. When I woke up however I was in my bed with my covers on. _So much for being a light sleeper, _I thought as I groaned and sat up. I glanced at the old and battered alarm clock that was on my dresser (big brown box), it read 4:30 a.m. I scowled and turned over pulling the covers over my head. I never woke up early, unless I was having an episode.

I groaned again at the thought of having an episode but gasped as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. I peered over my covers and let out a sigh as I recognized the _he _sized shape by my door. "What are you doing? It's early, like way early." I mumbled to _him_.

"Nothing, just checking the house," _he _paused for a moment then went on. "Are you sure you don't want to come to Seattle?"

"I don't like long car rides. I was moaning and groaning the whole ride to the Dam but you couldn't hear me." I explained pulling my covers up to my chin. "Go away, I'm tired." I sighed and fell back onto my pillows. Of course I didn't notice that _He_ hadn't left my room when I fell asleep. Instead _He_ grabbed a bag I had and stuffed whatever clothes I had in there and left silently.

"Get up!" Someone yelled in my ear. I jumped up and let out a squeak.

"Holy crap! What the flip!" I yelled and turned to the yelling person. It was _Him_, I could tell by the movement of_ his_ ski mask that _he_ was grinning. "What do you want?" I groaned and fell back on my bed trying to get my heart to return to a normal rate.

"Get up," _He_ said again but I ignored _him._ "Now, let's go."

"Whatever, Dad," I mumbled, then, to my surprise _he_ started counting.

"One… two… two and a half…" I turned around and stared at_ him_, of course I couldn't see past _his_ dark glasses, but_ he_ sounded serious. "Don't make me say 'three.'"

"Alright I'm up!" I hissed at _him_ shoving my blanket at _his_ face.

"Good, here," _he_ handed me a set a clothes; I took them and narrowed my eyes.

"What the heck? What's going on?" I asked setting the clothes on my bed.

"Get dressed and I'll tell you."

"No, tell me and I'll get dressed." I crossed my arms over my chest for a stubborn effect.

"I don't bargain."

"Yes you do, you did on my birthday." I had the childish urge to stick my tongue out at _him_.

"Bystander, do it now." _His_ voice was getting thinner and thinner. One for me, zero for _Him_.

"No," I said then smiled, "Make me." I dared. _He_ stood frozen for all of about ten seconds then sighed.

"You want me to make you get dressed?" _His_ tone was clever and cunning and I tried not to show that I was getting the tinniest bit worried. I didn't trust my tongue so I nodded. "Well that's not gonna happen."

"Ha! Two points for me and none for you!" I tried but I couldn't resist. "I win." He shrugged his huge shoulders then leaned over my bed to look at my clock. I looked over at it too, five minutes until seven o'clock. "What? Don't have a watch?"

"I'll come back in two minutes; if you aren't dressed then you face the consequences." At that I laughed.

"Ooh, scary!" I laughed and tried to imitate him. "Face the consequences." I snorted then covered my mouth with my hands.

"Whatever, By, you have two minutes." Then he left and I promptly fell back on to my bed and tried to fall back asleep.

Two minutes later I heard Him sigh and quietly snickered to myself. Three points for The Bystander! Then I felt Him grab my blanket with me in them and lift me off the bed. I yelled out and flailed but that only made it so that my blankets covered my face so I couldn't see. "It doesn't matter to me whether or not you want to go on a road trip in your pajamas."

"What? You cheated!" I yelled not exactly sure how he was cheating but it sure felt good to yell at him.

"Yeah and if you're keeping score this counts as five points." I heard a car door open and He plopped me down on a seat. I heard the door slam shut and untangled myself from my blankets. I freed myself just as he got in the car. "Put your seat belt on." I groaned and pulled the strap on then continued to glare at him.

"You suck."

"Nice hair." Was his comeback and I glanced at the side view mirror. My hair was sticking up everywhere. I turned to him, glared and stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed and started the car as I tried to flatten my hair down. I hate field trips.

**Yeah, I know, this wasn't about an episode but this is what you got. Part Two (or Dos) coming soon. Leave reviews if you like it, if you do I might do another two part thing, if you tell me you don't like it then I won't.**


	10. The Bystander Almost Meets The Cullensp2

**No, I didn't disappear off the face of the earth, juts got the dreaded Writers Block. I'll be updating my other story **_**Familiar Strangers **_**too. Okay, so I got a bad review of the part one and part two chapters but not about the fluff between By and Him. So from now on if it needs some extra fluff the special will just be a really long chapter! Sound good? Well I won't know unless you review… so do it!**

The Bystander Almost Meets the Cullens

Part Two (Or Dos)

"When are we going to get there?" I asked after a couple hours of driving.

"Soon,"

"How soon"

"Soon,"

"That doesn't answer my question! You just repeated yourself!" I yelled at _Him_ pointing an accusing finger.

"And? Listen, we'll get there when we get there, you'll be the first person I tell." I couldn't figure out what to say after that so I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the windshield. I had to admit, the scenery was pretty, I've never seen so much of the color green in my life. Then I saw something sneak up behind us in the side mirror.

"That car's getting close." I mumbled, twisting around to see it better. It was a black van, how cliché.

"I see it." _He_ said, _his_ voice was taught and sounded the tinniest bit stressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling goose-bumps rise on my arms.

"Listen, I've gotten in a lot of trouble over the years… well year…" he trailed off.

"What do you mean? Iten?" I asked craning my neck and twisting my body.

"Itex, no, not them… listen, whatever happens you need to get out and run. Find help." I laughed nervously as I saw_ him_ press on the gas; we leaped to seventy to ninety in ten seconds.

"What about you? What will they do to you?" Suddenly we were jerked forward with enough force that if we hadn't been wearing seatbelts we would have been thrown through the windshield. I screamed but was cut short as the seat belt tried to decapitate me.

"Don't worry about me! I'm going to try and lose them and when I stop you have to get out and run to get help!" _He_ was yelling though we were right next to each other. _He_ turned sharply and at the speed we were going the car couldn't be controlled; we spun uncontrollably. Luckily it was only us and the bad guys on the road.

The black van hit us again and jerked us forward and I heard the sickening crunch of metal as we sped into a guard rail. My window shattered on impact and I tried to shield my face as glass tore into my skin. I looked over to _Him_ and was shocked to see that_ his_ sunglasses had been thrown off _his _face. _He_ had big dark gray eyes that I thought was a rather unnatural color and pale skin. "Your glasses!" I yelled to_ him_ I could see flecks of blood on _his_ face from where the glass had cut _him._

"Forget it! Are you okay?" _He_ yelled looking behind him before _he_ started zigzagging and doing difficult maneuvers that were throwing me around the car like a rag doll.

"I'm fine, just some cuts." I yelled as I heard the unmistakable sound of guns.

"Who in the world did you mess with?" I yelled ducking low in my seat and screamed as the back window was shattered.

"You see those woods, I'm going to lose them and you have to get out and run!" _He _yelled and I nodded glad that we had stopped earlier so I wasn't in my pajamas and had shoes on. _He_ sped up to 120 miles per hour and the scenery looked like it was being ripped away from my eyes.

When _he_ reached the woods _he_ didn't completely stop, _he _slowed to about fifteen miles per hour and yelled. "Get out! Jump! Tuck your body in on itself and you'll be fine!" I gaped at _him_ but quickly unbuckled and opened the door. I screamed as it was ripped off its hinges by a nearby tree. "Go! You'll be alright! They'll catch us if you don't go." I looked back at _him_ and saw fear in _his_ gray eyes. That really freaked me out, I mean it's _Him!_

I squeezed my eyes shut and as I jumped out of the car I tucked my body into a ball. Hitting the ground at nearly twenty miles per hour made my body smack painfully against the ground. If I had jumped out not tucked into a ball I had no doubt that I would have broken many bones. I got up and the first thing I heard was the roar of the black van. I jumped up and hid behind a tree. I saw the van race after _Him_ and I gulped and felt tears in my eyes. The only friend I really had was _He_, and _he_ was being hunted down by people who wanted to hurt _him_.

I had to get help but I didn't know where I would go. I was in the middle of the woods seemingly in the middle of nowhere; I could be miles from civilization. Suddenly the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I turned around and noticed a big blur racing towards me. I couldn't tell what it was but I knew it was bad. I moved and hid behind a tree. I heard a crack and the tree I was hiding behind shuddered. "Jasper! Stop!" Someone yelled and I peeked behind the tree to see two people rolling around on the ground. In a matter of seconds a whole group of people including a small child and a dog as big as a horse were around the two fighting.

I moved back and took a couple deep breaths. This was not good, I was in an episode and people, especially someone named Jasper wanted to hurt me. Suddenly a blond man who looked like he was in his late twenties appeared in front of me, he had pale skin that almost looked like paper and strange golden eyes. "I apologize for Jasper's behavior; he can be a bit rash when he smells human blood."

"Wh—what?" I stuttered and cowered not sure what else to do.

"I'm Carlisle; Edward tells me you happen to be a Bystander." Carlisle gestured to a boy about my age with bronze hair and the same pale skin and eyes.

"How did—I'm confused." I muttered the jumped up quickly. I opened my mouth but Edward cut me off.

"We can help your friend; I can actually hear the cars still." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you? You read my mind." I said growing wary.

"We're vampires, except for me and Jacob." The small girl who was with the group of people and the huge horse-dog. "Jacob's a shape shifter and I'm only half vampire."

"Geez, and I thought my life was complicated." I mumbled then heard the unmistakable crash of trees scraping metal. "_Him_!" I screamed and turned towards the noise.

"We can help him." I looked up at the group. They all had pale skin and perfect features, even the little girl; excluding the shape shifter of course. There were ten of them all together; a huge one was holding someone who I guessed was Jasper.

"How? You're going to kill the people who chased us?" I asked shakily. My life consisted of some violence but _never _did I want people to get hurt or die. A woman with a heart shaped face and beautiful caramel hair stepped forward.

"No, those of us who haven't… eaten," I shuddered a little. "Will continue to hunt, those who can control themselves will help." Suddenly Edward, Carlisle, and the big wolf named Jacob ran past me making my hair fly wildly. The woman looked back to the rest of her group. "Bella? Alice? Rosalie?" One of the girls stepped forward. She had long dark hair and dark eyes.

"I'm Bella, don't worry about your friend, we'll help him." With that she ran off messing up my hair again. The four vampires that were left, and the one half vampire stared at me.

"Renesme? Will you stay with Bystander?" The caramel haired woman turned to the little girl.

"Yes, Grandma Esme." I gawked a little… Grandma was not a name I'd expect for someone so young, but then again, vampires…

"We must go, it was nice meeting you, Bystander, I wish you and your friend good luck." I nodded and before I could blink the four full vampires were gone and I faced the little girl.

"Hi," I mumbled lamely. Not five minutes had passed when Edward and Carlisle were in front of me dragging _Him _behind them. "_Him_! Is he okay?" I asked and went over to _him_, other than being unconscious, bruised, and bleeding _he_ looked fine.

"He's fine, no broken bones or anything, just some small cuts." Carlisle said and waved with his hand and a car came into the clearing. Our car. Bella got out and the little girl ran to her.

"Mom!" Bella grabbed her daughter in a hug. A very tall, very dark guy came into a clearing; he was wearing only a pair of shorts. "Jacob!" The girl went over to the guy and hugged him around the waist; it was all she could reach.

"Thank you, I wish I could do something for you," I mumbled sitting on the ground by _Him._

"You don't owe us anything; chances are we'll meet again. You're a pretty interesting Bystander." Edward said.

I shrugged, "I guess, but really? What can I do for you?" I looked up and realized no one was there. I cupped my hands and raised them to my mouth. "Thanks!" I yelled knowing they could hear me. _He _moved and jumped up into a sitting position.

"What happened?" _He_ mumbled rubbing _his_ forehead. _His_ gray eyes focused on me.

"Some vampires saved you. One of them read my mind."

"_What?_" _He_ asked then paused, "Never mind."

"Edward said we'll meet them again, well it's more than likely. Maybe you won't be unconscious that time." _He_ stood up then frowned at me. I smiled an innocent smile.

"I _really_ need some coffee." _He _muttered and stumbled to the car.

**Yeah, I know, "What took you so long?" Truth is this is my second shot, I don't like Twilight and I really didn't want to reread the series to get the feel of the characters. Don't say this chapter is mega lame 'cause it's not once you read my first draft… if I ever put it up here. Anyway comment, review, give me ideas, you know, the norm. **


	11. The Bystander Hates Vampire Stories

**A/N: Okay, I really do apologize for all the really long waits. First off, I've been having a really bad case of writer's block (which has made me rewrite this darn chapter at least three times) and my little Acer laptop has failed me. It won't charge and I don't have an external hard drive to save all my stuff on in case something like this happened. But the worst part is that I have to use Word Processor on an ancient computer(As opposed to my Microsoft Word 2010 which I love so much). Now I have to apologize again if this chapter turns out different than what your used to because I'm using *this* software. (*this* really means crappy.) One more thing before I get on with the chapter: Because I've used so much room on this A/N I posted another one at the end of the chapter. That A/N is incredibly important to the future of this story and it's **_**CRITICAL**_** that you **_**READ IT **_**and **_**FOLLOW ITS DIRECTIONS. **_**(Even if you don't want to participate can you at least give me an answer, even if it is ridiculous.) Okay, on with the chapter I've written FOUR times:**

**The Bystander Almost… Most Definitely Hates Vampires**

"No, no, no, nope, nada, uh, what's 'no' in French?" I asked _him _after _he_ woke me up with a stupid and ridiculous idea.

"Non, usually… but that's not the point. By, come on, it's just a little trip." His gray eyes stared almost through me. His eyes were a weird gray, if you could find the gray colored pencil by Crayola and colored a white piece of paper, that's what color _his _eyes were. Creepy, huh? And since I found out about _his _eye color_ he _didn't wear the sunglasses anymore. But an all-black outfit without the sunglasses still got people to stare at you. Really, who in the world thought wearing all black would be inconspicuous? Ninjas must be overrated.

"No, I'm kinda tired of our misadventures." I mumbled grabbing my pillow and shoving over my face.

"Last time was my fault, not yours." _He _paused before _he_ spoke again and I frowned into the blue pillow cover. "Plus nothing happens in Morganville. Like, five people know it even exists."

I pulled the pillow off of my face and frowned as I talked. "Five people really? Who?"

"Me, you… I'm pretty sure the president knows, and their mayor, and the representative of Texas. That's five." I looked up at _him _and stared into _his _eyes contemplating an idea. And also realized how much I hated pronouns and italicizing pronouns.

"I'm tired of italicizing!" I declared throwing a fist in the air for emphasis. "And of you having no name… and pronouns!"

"Uh, alright…"

"You're Gray now. I have dubbed you thee so it shall happen to be." Gray raised an eyebrow, I could make out the eyebrow through his mask.

"'Happen to be'? That makes no sense." He stated.

I shrugged, "It rhymes, therefore, it doesn't matter that it doesn't make sense." Gray rolled his eyes.

"So what about it? Morganville has cacti." I frowned that I didn't make him forget and at his lame attempt to bribe me.

"Cacti? You think you can win me over by using cacti as a bribe?" I asked sarcastically.

"So?" He asked waiting for an answer. I sighed.

"Okay," I mumbled and his mask moved to show me that he was either smiling or smirking. "And it's not because you bribed me with a scenery filled with cacti!" I said though I was lying… I haven't seen a cactus before, and I heard that people will actually eat them! So yeah, if you want me to do something, bribe me with the vision of cacti.

"Whatever you say, come on, I can get us a car, and money so all we need is to get ready."

"Okay, who in the world are you people? You get money and cars from them? How do you do that? I would like people to make me ice cream cones and hot chocolate whenever I call them but that doesn't happen!" Gray sighed but continued to listen to my rant. "I want people! How do I get them?"

"By, get ready." Then Gray walked out of my room closing the door behind him.

"When we're in Morganville can you buy me people?" I yelled after him half way serious. When he didn't answer I finally got out of bed and got dressed hopefully getting ready for the day.

"Ooh! Look! A cactus! It has a bird on it!" I yelled and pointed at my window.

"You didn't come for the cacti?" Gray asked and I reluctantly pulled away from the window.

"No! Of course not! That's stupid!" I huffed but turned away to gawk at the spiky plants immediately.

"Yeah, sure," Gray mumbled but I ignored him. I couldn't waste precious viewing time!

I only looked away when the cacti fell away from the scenery and was replaced with a little town. "This is Morganville?" I asked trying to stretch my legs out in the limited leg area in Gray's new car which he got from his 'people.'

"Yup, small, hot, dry, and boring."

"I only like the boring part." Gray shrugged to me as he pulled into a parking place. There wasn't any shade where we parked so I was seriously considering walking home. Gray, of course, got a black car. If you've ever left a black car for minutes, much less hours, in a hundred degree weather, you'd know why I'd rather walk home than have to hire a fry cook to help un-stick my legs from the seat.

"It's too hot." I mumbled right after I got out of the car. The air hit me like a ton of hot coals and was trying to choke me.

"You just got out of the car."

"I'm going to laugh when you melt." I mumbled. I wondered how long Gray could actually stay in his all-black attire in the middle of summer in the mile of Texas.

"Ha ha ha, I'm dying over here, really." He mumbled back and guided me down the street.

"I looked this place up on Google Maps, they have a coffee shop, do you want to get Seattle here." Gray brought up as we stood under the eave of a building to try and stay in the shade.

"Only if you promise you won't get chased with weirdos with guns and have to be rescued by a vampire family and their dog shape shifter thing." I said and looked up at Gray. I didn't mind that I said it out loud, who would actually believe us? Only a lady pushing a stroller stopped to stare at us.

"Okay, deal," Gray stuck out his gloved hand and we shook on it. "I, Gray, hereby promise to get us coffee without being gunned down and saved by a family of vampires and their 'dog shape shifter thing.'" I smiled at him but frowned when an elderly couple stopped to gawk at us.

"He has a skin disease that makes him allergic to the sun." I said and pointed out Gray's outfit.

"UV rays kill me." Gray said so emotionlessly I almost started to laugh. The elderly couple stared at us a little while longer then began to walk away.

"Told you, you look like a terrorist." I mumbled and stepped out of the shade. "Come on, where's this coffee place?"

"Just down the street, let's go."

Gray and I walked for five agonizing minutes before we stepped into the cool and delicious smelling coffee shop called Common Grounds.

"So this is what coffee smells like?" I asked and Gray nodded. "It's amazing." I breathed in the heavenly scent.

"Yeah, let's go order." Gray and I ignored the stares were given as we made our way to the counter. A tall man with a gray pony tail and a tie dye shirt came to the counter as we stepped up to it. He eyed Gray's outfit and I mentally slapped myself. Out of all the people who could have broken into my house it had to be the terrorist look-alike.

"What do you want?" He asked and I flinched. He wasn't rude or all that nice, but there was something underneath his tone that made me shiver.

"Large black coffee and a mocha for her, decaf, please. It's her first time drinking coffee." Gray answered politely as if he didn't think the tie dye man was rude at all.

"It'll be ready soon." Tie Dye said then stalked off to the machines.

"Let's go find a table." Gray said putting an hand on my shoulder. The coffee shop was nearly full and it seemed as if everyone was looking at us. Well, they probably were looking at Gray. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I froze. The only time that happened when was I was going to have an episode. I almost pulled Gray aside to whisper in his ear but I remember what he had said about Morganville, it was boring. I've never had an episode in a boring place… especially one that was so hot. "You coming?"

"Oh, yeah," I was too busy thinking that I hadn't noticed that Gray had found a table and was waiting for me to sit. I mentally frowned, the table had to be in the darkest place in the whole freaking shop. Despite the hairs on my neck and the butterflies in my stomach I sat across from Gray and waited for the coffee.

"Here," I jumped up as Tie Dye set the coffee on the table. I didn't hear him at all. I looked over at Gray and noticed he didn't look the least bit surprised. Of course he was about as sneaky and quiet as Tie Dye was, and possible sneakier.

"Thanks," Gray said and handed Tie Dye the amount of money he owed for the coffee.

I took a drink of the mocha and my taste buds nearly exploded with joy and euphoria. "Oh my goodness! This tastes like… like… like… oh my goodness! Ya know!" I said taking another drink letting the flavors wash over my tongue.

"Your first time drinking coffee?" I was surprised that Tie Dye even cared to ask, much less sound polite.

"Yeah, we actually wanted to go to Seattle but we were gunned down by crazy people who wanted to kill and or maim Gray and we crashed and I had to get a family of vampires to come and save us. They had a dog shape shifter thing and he helped pull Gray out of the-" Gray reached over and slapped his hand over my mouth.

"She's not allowed sugar for a reason." He explained and I frowned. Hey, I wasn't lying, it's just I didn't think people would actually believe me.

"We don't take vampire jokes lightly here." Tie Dye nearly growled. "We have a town curfew at sundown, you'd better be out of here by then if you know what's good for you." He said then stared at me. I peeled Gray's fingers away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, but that story's much more believable than the real one." I said giving an apologetic smile. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gray let his head rest on the table.

"By, stop talking and drink the mocha." Gray mumbled softly and I did as he said.

"Sundown is in an hour." Tie Dye said then went to go back to the counter. I looked at my hands holding on to the Styrofoam cup and sighed.

"Sorry, Gray, I didn't think he'd take offense to it."

"It's alright, finish your coffee and let's go." I nodded then pulled myself closer to Gray to whisper to him.

"Do you think he knows the vampires that helped us? Do you think that's why he got mad?" I asked and Gray popped his head up and stared at me.

"By, I don't think he appreciates being lied to by a seventeen year old girl. Now stop with the act, we didn't get to Seattle because the car ran out of gas and was ruined by a couple of bears." He said and I stared at him. I couldn't tell if he was trying to make a cover or if he actually forgot.

"Gray," I whispered urgently. "Are you okay?"

"By! Stop!" He nearly yelled at me and I looked at my hands again and sat far back in my seat.

"I'm sorry about Oliver. He's a jerk." I jumped and looked up at a girl who wore way too much black make up. I looked over at Gray and then back to her.

"You guys are matching!" I mumbled and Gray held his head in his hands.

"It's her first time drinking coffee, I apologize."

"It's alright, I'm Eve." The girl who shopped at the same place Gray did said. "And this is my boyfriend Michael," she gestured to a tall blond guy with pale skin. "Claire," a short girl about my age, "and her boyfriend Shane." A tall brown haired guy.

"Gray," Gray stuck out his hand and shook it with everyone.

"And I'm-"

"Bianca." I looked over to Gray and frowned at him. Bystander may not be a very common name, or a name at all, but it was still mine.

"Bianca?" I asked, noticing how my voice was high pitched. Gray frowned at me and his eyes narrowed. "Yeah, Bianca." I mumbled and reached out my hand. Eve reached out to give me a handshake but as soon as she touched my hand the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up and electricity coursed through my hand and arm. I jumped a little but she didn't seem to notice. When Michael, Claire, and Shane gave me a hand shake my arm did the same thing.

"Uh, well, it was nice meeting you but," I paused to look at Gray, trying to give him the emergency signal with wide eyes. "Gray and I have to go." I said and kicked Gray under the table when he didn't respond to my eyes.

"We can stay for a little while, Bianca, you have to finish your mocha." I frowned and mentally slapped myself. Why didn't I actually make a secret emergency handshake when he suggested it at the Dam?

"Where are you guys from?" Eve asked rocking back and forth on her heels. "A big city?" she asked her eyes getting huge.

"A small shabby apartment where Gray doesn't pay rent and uses my laptop to play solitaire, oh, and he also eats all my food." I mumbled trying to drink the mocha as fast as I could. It was burning my throat when I tried to take big gulps.

"Oh, I thought you guys were related." Eve said grabbing a chair and sitting down. Not long after her friends and boyfriend followed her example.

"No." I said at the same time Gray said yes. We looked at each other. And he frowned at me. Sure, he taught me Bathroom Safety 101 but he apparently forgot Lying To Strangers lesson 1.

"She doesn't like to admit it." Gray said for me.

"There's a reason for that." I mumbled taking another sip of the mocha. I saw Shane and Michael smirk.

"By," Gray started then realized what he said. "the way, have you lived here long?" He lamely finished trying to cover up his mistake.

We got a series of nods. "What's with the curfew?" I asked. "And the dislike of stories about vampire families and their dog shape shifter thing?"

"Bianca!" Gray nearly growled, the group raised an eyebrow at his outburst.

"The curfew's just a stupid attempt to keep the kids here out of prison." Michael explained.

"And people here are scared of vampire stories… they can be too… real." Claire said hesitantly.

"I doubt a story where you're gunned down by crazy people, crash into a forest, rescued by a family of vampires, and one of them reads your mind and tells you you'll meet them again is all that believable." I said and heard Gray's head thump on the table.

"I give up," he groaned. The table was quiet for a moment and I was stared at and quite frankly it was getting kind of creepy.

I started to laugh quietly. "I have a wild imagination…" I muttered.

"Yeah, real wild." Claire mumbled.

"I mean, what kind of vampires are really that helpful?" I said in an attempt to lighten the mood. It wasn't working so despite the fear of a burnt throat I swallowed the rest of my mocha and threw the cup down grabbing Gray's hand. "I finished! Let's go!" I mumbled and Gray jumped up and made up a stupid excuse about me having insomnia so I had to go to bed early.

Needless to say we raced out of the coffee shop not even stopping when I saw a cactus with red needles. We literally jumped in the car and burned rubber getting out of the parking space. We made it out of Morganville two minutes before sundown.

"People are way too gullible when it comes to vampire stories."

"You were telling the truth. Next time, don't bring up Seattle. Just be a good kid a lie." Gray said and I resisted the urge to point out an obvious contradiction.

**A/N: Alright, that was your long awaited chapter. On with my question (More like a demand) I need you guys to either PM me or leave a comment. I need your favorite book couple, sounds easy right? Well, I've added a twist. You can have a crossover couple. You can have a couple from different stories. And for the purposes of this story the couples have to be boy/girl couples. Then again, if you really don't want to do this you can amuse yourself (and me) by leaving a boy/boy or girl/ girl couple you like. THE COUPLES DON'T HAVE TO MAKE SENSE! FILL YOU FANFICTION DREAMS AND HAVE FUN! When I see your answers I'll set up a poll with the ones I like the best for you guys to choose from. If you can guess why I asked this then no matter what I'll put your couple in the poll. Even if it's a same gender couple. **

**Okay, that's it, please participate in this and give me ideas for my next chapter.**


	12. The Bystander Makes A Change Of Plans

**A/N: Sorry for the really, really long wait. My laptop broke and we've been waiting to get the box to send it back in and then I found that I could hook my laptop into a TV and have it work! Downside: Now that it is semi working I don't want to send it back. Haha, anyway here's a long awaited chapter. And yes, Gray, formally known as He and By will eventually become a couple. But when it happens will be up to me so don't be inconsiderably happy just yet! Okay, I have three or so more chapters to go along with this one. And bear with me, this is a fluff chapter but it will be well worth your time. **

**The Bystander**** Makes**** Is Forced To Make A Change Of Plans**

"Did you actually forget about Seattle in Morganville?" I asked Gray one morning. All week he's been in and out of the house, some nights he wasn't even back until the next morning. I wasn't really worried about him… well maybe a little, but I was more nosy than anything.

"No, not really…" He mumbled and grabbed a black bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Not really? That was a strictly yes or no question?" I said and moved in front of him. "And where have you been going lately? I know you have 'people' and whatnot but you've never left like this!" I explained and blocked him from the door as he tried to move past me.

"You make this sound as if we're married." He stated emotionlessly. I thought about it for a moment and couldn't help when blood rushed to my cheeks.

"No!" I denied, "I'm just wondering where in the world you're going!" I yelled rubbing my cheeks with my hands as if that would stop the burning.

"None of your business, By." He grumbled and I glared.

"Well…" I paused for a moment, feeling hurt. "Sorry for caring!" I yelled and stalked out of his way. "Have fun missing dinner, again!" I yelled after him as the screen door closed behind him. I crossed my arms over my chest and flopped down on the couch.

"Stupid no-good, rotten, little…" I grumbled and for once wishing I hadn't taken a vow of clean language. Some of those words could come in handy right about now. A whistle went off and I jumped up immediately happy. Before Gray turned into a no-good, always leaving jerk, he had bought a coffee machine and several different flavors of creamer.

I laughed to myself as I filled a quarter of my mug with vanilla creamer. Gray joked about me, he said usually people had creamer with their coffee, not the other way around. At the time I was highly offended so I shrugged saying that I was different enough, why not add another thing to my list.

As I filled my mug with coffee I smiled as the aroma filled the house. Never in all of my life has anywhere I lived smelled so amazing. I cradled my mug as if I believed that if I so much as carried it the wrong way the Coffee Gods would ban me from drinking their Wonder Serum. Hey, in my life, you never know.

I walked slowly and carefully and plopped myself on the couch. I kicked my legs up on the coffee table. (Which was a way weird name, any table with coffee on it should be called a coffee table, right?) And set my mug down, exchanging it for the remote.

I pushed the red power button and watched the screen glow to life. Gray had apparently been watching the news. I physically stuck my tongue out and made a gagging sound as I changed the channel. 1,000 Ways To Die, way too morbid. I switched the channel again and found a channel all about airplanes. I frowned and mentally argued with myself until I finally decided that I would stay on the channel.

Planes interested me way too much. I've never been on one, or have ever seen one up close. They have all been in the sky and whenever I've had the pleasure of seeing one, I stared at it until it disappeared from my vision. I mean, the theory just fascinates me, a huge metal contraption carrying hundreds of people flying in the air! I mean it's so unnatural but something that sort of makes me thing of a stone aged version of teleporting.

Would I ever want to go on a plane? Well, that's a whole different story. Planes aren't supposed to be in the sky. It's not natural, and I hear of plane crashes all of the time. It would be right up my alley if I had gotten on a plane and happened to have an episode during the flight and something would happen and I would be responsible for deaths, if not one among many.

I shivered at the thought and took a long gulp from my mug only to discover that it was empty. Gray limited me to a cup a day (Which is why I always claimed the biggest mug) but since he wasn't here I figured what he doesn't know won't hurt him. And it would definitely be a win-win situation for me. I get revenge at Gray for being a jerk and I get an extra cup of coffee.

Inside my conscious, I knew having even a drop more than a cup would make me just about as hyper as a small child given Triple Fudge Brownie ice cream with a chocolate dipped cone. But I mean, I wouldn't have to deal with me, and I felt pity for Gray, who would. I smiled deviously as I fixed myself another cup and nearly choked as I tried to drain it as I heard the front door rattle as it was becoming unlocked.

I ran to the couch and stared at the TV with mock interest as Gray came through the door. "Hey," he mumbled to me as he dumped his bag by the door, kicking it shut. He plopped on the couch next to me. "Sorry about earlier, I just needed to be out the door, I was going to be late." He explained and I pretended that I didn't really care.

"Oh, cool," I mumbled and flipped through the channels setting it on the news that I knew Gray liked. Now some old guys were fighting about medicine. B-o-r-i-n-g.

"I got something really cool, for us. I think you'll really like it." Gray said and I gave him a sideways glance.

And suddenly the caffeine hit my like a rock. Suddenly I got the irresistible urge to dance around the house and sing. I was lightly jumping up and down on the couch smiling like a huge fool. "I haven't told you what it is yet." Gray said and I stared into his eyes. It seemed like they were just huge slabs of concrete. They were actually kind of pretty… in a guy kind of way…

"Oh yeah! Tell me!" I said smiling wider and reached out to touch the top of his ski mask. "It looks so soft!" I mused and was stopped my Gray grabbing my wrist.

He stopped and concentrated on something before he turned and glared at me. "Your pulse is way too fast!" He yelled and I put my hand to my chest but didn't feel anything. "I told you only one cup a day!" He scolded then sighed letting go of my arm.

For some reason I busted out laughing. "Mu ha ha!" I cried. "I defied The Man!" I yelled and laughed some more.

"By, I got us international flights to London, our plane leaves tomorrow." He stated and as quickly as my caffeine high came it left. I stopped bouncing on the couch and let my mouth drop open.

"What?" I mumbled not thinking this was possible.

"I got us flights to go to London, you know in England." He explained again and I shut my mouth only to have it drop open again.

"Why? I mean a plane! You're not talking road trip, are you?" I asked sitting cross-legged and staring at him.

"Yeah, a plane, you can't take a car across the ocean, By." I was astounded. I knew I shouldn't have watched that plane show earlier.

"Why?" I nearly yelled.

"Well, you've never been out of the states before, and all of your episodes have happened here. Plus, I got some really great deals." He said and I nodded.

"Okay… okay," I mumbled, planes entranced me… and now I was actually going to go on one!

"Go pack, we leave tomorrow morning." He said and got up. I trudged to my room with only one thought in my head. Alex, the spy… he's in England.

By ten o'clock the next morning Gray and I had loaded everything we owned into two suitcases and caught a taxi to the airport. The taxi was a new experience too. By twelve fifteen we boarded the flight that would take us to Washington D.C. That plane ride when fairly well. As soon the turbulence stopped I was fine. I was pointing out every cloud I could and was showing it to Gray as if they were a brand new invention.

The scary part was landing and once we got that over I was bouncing around the Washington D.C. airport staring at wonder of the ten inch obelisk, and miniature White Houses.

We had to pass through even more advanced security since we were leaving the country. "Passports, please?" A security guard asked and I looked up at Gray, he handed the man two blue folders. "Gray and Bianca Smith?" The man asked and we both nodded. I glared at Gray after we got through security.

"Oh sure, you get to keep your name…" I grumbled and he flashed a smile.

"By, you have to realize, Bystander isn't a name." He said and handed me a passport. I've never taken a formal picture in all of my life. Wasn't this completely and utterly illegal? As I looked at my passport again I glanced at Gray with a whole different perspective. At least he didn't do anything that illegal, I mumbled to myself.

We caught our other flight and again I was completely amazed by the clouds and even more amazed by the ocean. It looked so blue and clear from thirty thousand feet. For a while I daydreamed of free falling and being able to survive the crash into the ocean. How cool would that be? And then being able to swim with the fish! I've never even swam in a ocean before! England was the perfect place to do it! It was a country surrounded by beaches.

For the remainder of the flight I thought of ways to convince Gray to let me swim in an ocean in March… I didn't think it would be that cold. But then again, I've only swam in lakes… and some of them I didn't even want to be in.

I was snapped out of my day dreaming when the plane landed. I jumped up completely excited. Here I was, the Bystander, in London.

**A/N: Okay, yeah, I know, the terror of the fluff! This is hot off the press, I apologize for any mistakes. So I now have three more follow up chapters planned! Woo-hoo! And I'm serious guys, I really would like your couple if you could give me what book they're from that would be helpful too! Visit the previous chapter for specifics since I'm too tired to write them down here. Anyway, enjoy! **


	13. The Bystander Almost Gets A Bank Account

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, my computer caught a virus and I lost nearly everything. I really feel bad and guilty so I'm going to try and pour out as many chapters as I can. Also, I'm going to work on Familiar Strangers as well. THE POLL IS STILL GOING ON! YOUR PARTICIPATION IS VITAL TO THE STORY! *Please check earlier chapters for polling information***

The Bystander Gets a Bank Account at Royal and General.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled and started to follow a little kid and his parents. "He has the cutest accent!" Gray grabbed the back of my coat and pulled me away. "Oh my goodness!" I cried. "A double decker bus! I thought those were imaginary!" I yelled and tried to follow it, Gray holding onto me made it rather difficult. "Ooh! And look! A beach! I want to swim in the ocean!" I turned to Gray as he was looking at a map. "Can I swim in the ocean? Please? Please? If you let me I'll…" I paused to think of something.

"No, you'll freeze to death." He said quickly and blatantly.

"That's not fair!" I huffed and sat on my suitcase. The one Gray's people had gotten for me. Man, I really needed to go to a people store or something.

"It is, if you die, I'd get charged for burying a body illegally." He said not even looking up from the newspaper.

I loved the weather here, it was cloudy and rainy, such a different experience from Morganville, where they had no sense of humor. "Hey, Gray, why do they drive on the other side of the road?" I asked watching traffic. I have never been in an area with so many people. It felt really cool, to be honest.

"'Cause they're cool like that, By, just be quiet for one moment, please, I'm trying to read this map." Gray snapped and I slouched my shoulders.

"I wanna be cool like that." I mumbled. "Hey, Gray, can I try driving like you do?"

"Absolutely not." Was the curt reply.

"Well that was rude." I frowned and stared at all the people doing normal everyday stuff. I wanted to do normal everyday stuff. Not be flown out of the country so I wouldn't have to worry about being caught up in some weird episode. "Hey, can I see the Eiffel Tower?" I asked.

"That's in France."

"Oh, well can I see the Statue of Liberty?"

"That's in New York." I huffed, becoming frustrated. What in the world do they have in London then?

"What about the Pyramids at Giza?"

"Egypt."

"What the heck's here then?" I cried throwing my hands up in the air.

"Big Ben."

"Who's that."

"Wow, okay, By," I looked over to Gray, he had finally put the map away. "Big Ben is a very large clock, here, in London." He explained slowly.

"So where's the Great Wall of… oh," I muttered then blushed. "I'm sorry Gray; I've never been to school before—"

He cut me off. "It's alright By, come on, we'll learn math today." He said, grabbing his bags and instructing me to do the same. "We're going to go to the Royal and General bank to change currencies."

On the way to the bank I found out what currencies were and why everyone had different ones. To me it seemed completely confusing and pointless. Why can't everyone just have a dollar, not pounds and euros and yen? It was truly mind-boggling.

The Royal and General was a huge brick building. It looked huge and foreboding. I almost didn't want to go in. Gray convinced me otherwise. "You can go sit down while I go and exchange my dollars for pounds."

"Why do they call it pounds? That seems dumb, who wants money that heavy?" I asked. Gray smiled at me and gave me all of the bags to sit with at the lobby area.

I sat for a couple minutes watching as Gray stood in line when someone came through the elevator. "Alex?" I asked under my breath. I got up, completely forgetting about watching the bags and walked over to him. He looked tired and bruised.

"Alex?" I asked again. He looked at me and stared.

"What are you doing here?" He nearly hissed.

"I'm with Gray." I said pointing to where he was in line. "I was having way too many episodes so we came here hoping they would give me a break." I explained.

"You have to leave here, now." He said with wide eyes. His soulless brown eyes darted to each corner of the room.

"Why?"

"You're a Bystander, right?" He asked and I nodded. "You're the new phenomenon, if you stay here, they'll do tests on you. They'll try to figure out why you bystand." He said and grabbed my arm. "And they won't be nice about it either." He whispered and began pulling me to the doors.

"Wait, Gray, he's over getting money." I said and that's when I noticed two guards in suits coming towards Alex and I. "Are they…" I gulped and Alex nodded in response.

"You have to get out of here, you're a Bystander, nowhere is safe for you." He said, we were almost at the doors.

"Hey, Alex, is your money heavy?" I asked trying to act calm and collect.

"What?" He asked in amusement.

"It's called pounds, right? So is it heavy?" I asked again.

"No, it's not." He said, he raised an eyebrow when he looked at me. "Gray's the bloke in black right?" I wasn't sure what 'bloke' meant but I nodded anyway. "Okay, he's done. I'll go say you ran after a bus or something. Get away from here."

"Come with me." I said as Alex started to turn away.

"They make you risk your life every day, it can't be any better than my life. If anything it's worse. Come with me." I said.

"I can't, I'm sorry," He said then pointed to the two guards, they were talking on their radios. "You have to go, wait outside then tell Gray what I told you. Be safe, Bystander."

"Alex, wait," he turned away to go confront Gray who was clearly freaking out because I had disappeared.

"Excuse me, miss, but there seems to be a problem with your bank account." I looked up to see the two guards. I jumped then turned and ran out of the building.

I hid behind an alleyway and waited until I saw Gray. "Gray!" I yelled jumping out of my hiding spot to cling to his arm. "Alex said that they were going to do tests on me!" I cried.

"What?" He asked then paused. Sirens, I could hear them too. "Great, just what we need." He huffed.

"Gray?" I asked timidly.

"Come on, we need to catch a taxi. Grab your bags." He said and raced down the street trying to catch a yellow car that would stop for us.

"Where are we going?" I asked, running to keep up with his long stride.

"King's Cross Station, we need to get out of London."

**Okay, so here it is! It's long, but you guys deserved it! Anyone guess where By and Gray will end up next? And now things are complicated, By and Gray are being hunted by MI6! Thanks for reading and leave a comment please, also please participate in the poll! It's really important! Thanks –AuthorOfTomorrow216**


	14. The Bystander Almost Goes To Hogwarts

**A/N: Sorry for not updating enough, my computer is sick… the poor soul. Anyway, I'm using my older brother's computer (Let's hope he doesn't steal it away from me before I'm done!) in a vain attempt to make you all keep reading this story!**

The Bystander Almost Gets Accepted to Hogwarts

"That taxi person driver was out to get me." I said after the taxi had driven away.

"They are supposed to help you with your luggage." Gray said. "And is frowned upon when you fight them for your luggage."

"Hey!" I yelled and crossed my arms. "I thought he was trying to steal my bag!"

Gray sighed and grabbed his share of bags. "Come on, we have to go to platform 9."

"Platform…" I muttered as I grabbed my bags and began to walk behind Gray. "Are we going to sing karaoke?" I asked.

Gray stopped and spun to me. "You know about karaoke but not anything else in the world?"

I shrugged. "That came from Japan, right?"

"You confuse me greatly." He mumbled then began making his way to a big sign with the number nine on it.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled, jogging to catch up at him. The floors were smooth, that I knew. However, the wet floor sign failed to catch my eye.

I saw Gray stop by a platform and I abruptly stopped… or tied to. The combination of the wet floor and the slick floor materials made me slide right past Gray, heading straight for a brick wall that separated platform 9 and 10.

"Gray!" I yelled in a squeak. I braced myself for the impact but only felt myself colliding into a rather squishy person.

"Where in da world did ya come from?" I untangled myself from the person only to realize that he was gigantic.

"What?" I mumbled, staring up at him. "I was going to crash into the wall between platforms 9 and 10, but I crashed into you instead." I said. He was close to seven feet tall, had a huge grizzled beard and small beady eyes.

"It's nottin, the name's Hagrid." The giant man stuck out his huge hand. I hesitantly grabbed his hand with mine the wished I hadn't as he began to shake my body up and down.

"Um," I muttered trying to stop my arm from shaking. "I'm Bystander…" I said.

"Ain't that an odd name." He mumbled.

"Well, yeah, but Gray calls me Bianca when I meet new people."

"Ha!" He thundered. I jumped up. "That's where I know yer from!"

"Really?"

"O'course! Yer that Bystander that's been all o'er!" He said.

"Wow, I guess that's really not that common of a name after all." I mumbled to myself.

"I was 'upposed to give this to yer years ago!" Hagrid boomed, making me, yet again, jump up in surprise.

"What?" I asked as he reached in his deep coat pockets.

"Now where did I put that ol' letter." Hagrid mumbled as he continued to dig through his pocket. He pulled out a bird cage, four golden frogs, a box of jelly beans, and another bird cage.

"Oh my God! It's alive!" I yelled and pointed at the second bird cage. A large tan owl was sitting in it.

"O'course he's alive, he's me owl!" Hagrid laughed and put everything back into his pockets. "Here yer are." He handed me an old letter with spidery green hand writing on it.

"Uh," I mumbled as I stared blankly at it.

"Well, turn it o'er and open it!" Hagrid laughed. I turned it over and my eyebrows arched as I saw that the letter was addressed to me: _Bystander, currently living with the Grace's. _

"Oh, I remember that, I lived with Simon, Jared, and Mallory." I mumbled then quickly tore open the letter.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I read aloud. "Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore. Order of Merlin?" I asked, then looked at Hagrid. "What's that?" I asked.

"Jus' keep readin'."

"Okay, okay, I'll skip down. Dear Bystander, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipement. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl letter no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall." I finished.

"Yer a witch." Hagrid stated.

"Gray is never going to believe this… or let me go to Hogwarts." I mumbled.

"That Gray feller is just a muggle, they don't understand." Hagrid said.

"But it's January," I said as I pointed to the letter.

"Yer right, I'll have to talk to the headmaster." Hagrid mumbled.

Suddenly he whipped out a large tattered pink umbrella and spun it around himself. "What are you doing?" I asked but before I could be answered Hagrid disappeared.

I looked at where he was standing and at the letter in my hand. "And the story of my life continues." I muttered and turned around to see a brick wall. "How in the world do I get out of here?" I mumbled and placed a hand on the wall.

I leaned against the wall and surprisingly fell backwards. I landed on my back and stared up at Gray. "Where were you?" He asked.

"Here," I said and handed him the letter.

"This was dated six years ago."

"I know." I said and stood up. "On the bright side, Hagrid, who I believed is a giant, is going to check in with the headmaster." I said. "Hey, is that our train?" I yelled and grabbed my bags.

"Hey, wait! What? Headmaster?" Gray yelled after me. After all the mishaps today, I was lucky I got on the right train.

**A/N: Sorry this was a short chapter. I believe, since I am a nerd and have the complete Sherlock Holmes set that I will try to write about our favorite slightly insane yet amazing detective and his not insane counterpart Dr. Watson! Please review and please, please, please participate in the poll! –AuthorOfTomorrow216. Oh yeah, Simon, Jared, and Mallory Grace are from the Spiderwick Chronicles.**


	15. The Bystander Gets A Job From Itex

**A/N: I feel so unbearably bad about not updating this thing, I'm a Senior this year and have so much stuff to do. WOO! COLLEGE! Anyway, here is a long awaited chapter. Yep, I actually tie things together, cool, huh?**

The Bystander Almost Get A Job From Itex

"I like trains." I muttered after Gray had read the letter Hagrid had given me.

"Don't distract me…" He muttered back, he had examined the letter with a magnifying glass and was now rubbing a lemon on it.

"Hey, what did the letter ever do to you, you'll make it cry." I whispered, pulling off the "I'm so cute and young so stop hurting my letter you grade A butt."

"By, the puppy dog eyes will not work." Gray muttered then put the letter back in its envelope and stashed it away in his bag.

"Not now, but they'll get you, they always come back." I whispered trying to pull off a creepy look while I waved my hands around my eyes.

"Oh, stop," He sighed. The train stopped and Gray grabbed his bags. "Come on,"  
"Well, if Bossy Pants works then I command you, give me back my letter!" I protested all the way to the platform.

"No, you know what always works?" He asked.

"…What?" I asked, not sure what to expect.

"Me, always, you know why?" He said, and didn't wait for me to finish. "Because I am not a seventeen year old girl who doesn't know her right hand from her left." He muttered.

"Well," I huffed. "Left's the one that looks like an 'L' right?" I muttered and he laughed then gave me a one-armed hug.

"When we get back, I'm homeschooling you." He said.

"Can I ride a yellow bus?" I asked. Gray laughed and we walked down the streets of somewhere and finally we stopped to get something to eat.

"Hey, you know how I told you that my dad worked for a bad company?" He asked suddenly. I was chewing a fry… or chip as it was called here.

"Um, yes… why?" I asked after I swallowed.

"I ran away and my dad was kind of a big shot…" He trailed off.

"Okay…"

"He kinda… come on." Gray got up and grabbed my bags and me and we went to a dark alleyway.

"What the heck?" I yelled.

"Shh!" He shushed me. "My dad a little bit of a freak, he did some stuff okay, and that's why I ran away."

"What's going on?" I asked, Gray was peeling off his big black sweatshirt. "Gray?" I asked, terrified.

"Just, you have to be quiet, okay. I saw two workers there, they saw us." He mumbled an completely too off his sweat shirt.

I gasped. "What happened?" I mumbled. Gray had gray eyes, his skin was white, completely utterly white. There was something that immediately caught my attention though. In less than three seconds his skin turned color and he looked like the wall.

"A test, and…" He paused. "There's some people here." He muttered. I turned and sure enough there were four tall people running at us.

Suddenly I stood at front of us. "Don't you dare hurt us!" I yelled.

"Move!" The tallest girl said.

"Whoa!" I growled. "She was much taller than me and I glared up at her. "Just because he's some-" Gray cut me off.

"Maximum Ride…" He mumbled then grabbed my shoulders and spun me to him. "That's the girl in the video I showed you!" He yelled at me. "They almost grabbed you!" He yelled then spun to the girl named Maximum Ride. There were three girls, one was really young, she couldn't be more than six, the other was a dark skinned girl looked only a few years younger than Maximum Ride. The fourth was a huge man, but he was more wolf than man. They were all staring at us.

"He said it, not me." I muttered. "Oh no!" I yelled. "Please don't tell me you're with the sword guy and the vampires and the spy and the—" Gray clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Long story," Gray mumbled. "What… you… shit…" He muttered.

I tried to say 'don't cuss' but his hand was over my mouth and it sounded like "Mmf ummf."

"Who are you?" Maximum Ride asked, in a very imposing tone.

I peeled his fingers away from my mouth but the little blond girl answered for me. "He's the son of some scientist that worked at Itex, he was tested on and can blend into stuff. He ran away and has been with her. I can't read her mind." She said.

"More mind reading people?" I yelled.

"Who are you?" The dark skinned girl asked.

"The real question is—"

"Don't," Gray stopped me.

"I'm Bystander… or Bianca…" I mumbled and turned to Gray. "Uh, are we lying?" I asked loudly.

"Well now we're not." He huffed and slapped his palm on his forehead.

"Oh, well, I'm Bystander. I've been a Bystander since before I can remember and well, one night he broke into my house and well, he kept breaking in and now he eats my food, doesn't pay rent, plays solitaire on my laptop I got from Santa, and watched my T.V. which is rightfully mine because someone threw it through my window." I said.

"First of all, you don't even pay rent and I pitch in, I teach you stuff. And you don't know how to use your laptop." Gray mumbled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

On that day I met Nudge, Ari, Total the Talking Dog, Angel and the infamous Maximum Ride.

_**A/N: I'm so sorry, I had an idea then it shaped itself into this and I'll leave it at that… please review so you can tell me what this needs and any ideas for new chapters. PLEASE PARTICIPATE IN THE POLL IT IS CRUICIAL TO THIS STORY! So far I have only gotten one legit response… I need more than one! Poll info. can be found on previous chapters. **_


	16. The Bystander Almost Has A Fake Dream

The Bystander Almost Has A Very Fake Dream

"By, wake up!" I heard Gray whisper. My eyes hurt, my head hurt, everything hurt.

"What?" I asked, trying to open my eyes. Wherever I was, it was really dark. "Where are we?" I asked suddenly. My heart raced and I could hear a beeping that was matched to my quick pulse.

"Don't worry," Gray muttered. "We're okay."

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting up.

"Some freaks grabbed us after we got off of the train." He said.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, the machine beeped quickly.

"I mean, we're in Itex." He whispered.

"Okay, use your freaky blending power and let's get out of here!" I cried ripping off the wires I felt connected to me.

"What?" Gray asked. "I don't have any powers." He muttered.

"But, I saw you blend into a wall after we had some lunch." I mumbled slowly.

"We barely got out of the train station… I don't know what you're talking about."

"But… I saw…" I mumbled then sighed. Was that all a dream or something?

"Ah, here she is," A door opened, making the room filled with light. I squinted, hating how long it took for my eyes to adjust. A man in a white coat stood over me.

"Gray?" I asked, he was in some sort of cage thing. I was on a metal bed. Gray stayed quiet.

"Bystander, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you." The man said slowly. He was in his mid-forties and had a decent sized mustache.

"I don't know who you are." I mumbled.

"Oh, that's just fine." The man smiled. "I just want to know about you."

"Where am I?" I asked suddenly. Before the man in the white coat could answer and large plume of smoke came out of nowhere.

"Okay, I've talked to the headmaster,"

"Hagrid?" I asked confused… two episodes… combined? How was that even possible?

"There ya are." Hagrid mumbled and walked over to me. "What're ya staring at ya confounded muggle?"

The white coat stared up at Hagrid in disbelief. "What are you?"

"None o'yer business." Hagrid mumbled. "Bystander, Dumbledore wants you to start whenever you can."

"Yeah," I muttered. "Sure." Getting Gray and I out of here was number one on my "I really don't want to die today" list.

"Now?" He asked.

"Yes, now," I answered quickly. "Can we take him too?" I asked pointing to Gray. He was staring at the scene in front of him. "He has my letter."

"Alright, alright," Hagrid went over to Gray's cell and tore the metal up. Gray walked out and went over to me. "Ready now?" Hagrid brandished his tattered pink umbrella and in one simple wave Gray, Hagrid and I were in a very fancy office.

"Gray?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He was still staring at Hagrid.

"Do two episodes ever mix together?" I asked.

"I don't know." He muttered, now transfixed on a large beautiful red bird.

"Ah, Bystander!" I turned to face and old man with long white hair that mixed into his white beard.

"Hi," I muttered lamely.

"This is Professor Dumbledore; he'll be your head master."

"I'm afraid not, Hagrid." The old man muttered.

"What?" Hagrid and I mumbled together.

"It seems that this young man has been taking care of you."

"Yes, sir." Gray said slowly. He didn't seem to be himself.

"And although Hogwarts in one of the safest places I know of, I fear it may not be safe enough for you." Dumbledore paused, letting the words sink in. "This young man will be your protector and your teacher. I am very sad that Hogwarts won't have a student like you here, Miss Bystander; but I do believe it's for the better."

"Professor, you called me?" a boy with black hair and glasses appeared.

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore acknowledged Harry with soft spoken kindness. "Could you please return this young couple to King's Cross station?"

"Of course, sir," Harry waved his wand.

"Wait!" I called, "we're not a couple!" I cried. A few people turned to stare at me.

"Stop yelling, my head hurts." Gray muttered. He grabbed our bags and walked out of the station.

"He called us a couple!" I exclaimed. "We're not a couple!" My cheeks were getting red. "I don't like you like that!"

"By, if you don't quiet down I'm stuffing you in a suitcase." Gray muttered.

I didn't talk for a while until we passed a poster displaying America. "Gray?" I asked quietly.

"Can we go back home?" I asked. "I've had enough adventures to last a week or two."

"Yeah, let's go home." Gray said the whispered something. "Honey," I yelled at him and nearly smacked him. The word had a nice ring to it though.


End file.
